


Winner

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Home, sweet home [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Gambling, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: MC is back in Devildom and her lover couldn't be happier.•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•Mammon was absolutely beaming and the moment you were out of Lucifer's sight he embraced you with such tenderness you thought it was a dream and you feared you'd wake up soon."My human, you came back to me...", he whispered.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Home, sweet home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit ooc but it physically pains me to write tsundere characters, so keep that in mind. Also, yes, talking about money is part of the foreplay. It's Mammon we're talking about.

"Yo, can't you just hurry up and get your ass over here? It's gettin' kinda annoying.", your favorite demon expressed his frustration.  
"What's bugging you, Mammon?", your tone was as loving as ever.  
"Ya know I went to the casino last night, right?"  
"Mhm, I remember all the drunk texts. What of it?"  
"Well, I won... And I really wanted to pick you up so we can spend it all."  
"Babe, you know how I feel about you spending all your money the day you got them."  
"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want, but I can see the way your eyes light up when I get ya things. I mean, as they should. It's a privilege to get stuff from me, THE great Mammon."  
At this point in time his confident facade was actually endearing. You'd give anything to see his smug face again up close and personal. Especially because you knew you could make him drop it and become a red stuttering mess.  
"Not gonna lie, I do miss getting randomly told to doll up before you take me out to do something crazy."  
"What would ya do without me, my human, hmm?"  
"I'd probably have a longer lifespan, but oh well, I'm here for a good time not a long time."  
"Hell yeah!", he said before he could register what you actually meant, "Wait! Hell no! Stop saying stuff like that. You die when I allow you to die!"  
"Sir, yes sir!", you let out a chuckle.  
A small pause followed in the conversation.  
"For real though, when are ya coming back? I do miss having you around... I mean, my stupid brothers are bugging me about it..."  
"Yes, babe, I miss you too. I can't tell you exactly when, but I've got a feeling it's gonna be soon."  
"You better make sure it's soon or I'll come there and grab you myself!"  
The next few minutes passed really quick and you found yourself alone again. Ever since you left Devildom it was like a part of you remained there. You weren't whole. And that might have to do with a certain silver-haired demon.  
When you got the offer from Solomon to go back you almost squealed. It was unreal. Truth be told, you were starting to doubt you'll be able to return. You may have looked into summoning just so you could hold your favorite demon again... None of that mattered anymore.  
When you arrived, in the middle of a council meeting, your gaze immediately fell onto Mammon. You could swear his eyes had a certain glint, as if he was on the verge of tears when he called out your name.  
After answering a wave of questions and having the keys of the House of Lamentation tossed at you, it finally hit you. You were going home. So, you decided to have your cake and eat it too.  
"Errrm, Lucifer?", you scratched the back of your neck.  
"Yes, y/n, is there a problem?"  
"Yes. I mean no. Not necessarily a problem, but... it's been a while since I was here last time, right?"  
"Indeed."  
"I am not entirely sure I remember the way home correctly."  
"Ah, I see. One of my brothers could escort you. Be-"  
"Aaactually, I was thinking Mammon could walk me home. I mean, think about it. I'm doing you guys a favor. He will be nothing but distracting after I leave. This way you may actually continue the meeting."  
The eldest brother seemed to ponder your request carefully, before letting out a sigh.  
"Very well. Mammon, you're dismissed."  
You mouthed a "thank you" to Lucifer before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the room. Mammon was absolutely beaming and the moment you were out of Lucifer's sight he embraced you with such tenderness you thought it was a dream and you feared you'd wake up soon.  
"My human, you came back to me...", he whispered.  
"I...guess I should get going, y/n. As always, it was a pleasure. Let me know if you need anything and I'll see you around!", Solomon waved at you.  
"Thank again, Solomon!", you exclaimed over Mammon's shoulder who was apparently not ready to let go.  
"Come on, babe. Let's go home."  
He took your hand into his and flashed you that smile you loved and missed so much. Suddenly, it was like you never left at all. And you wouldn't do it again if you could help it.  
"We'll have a bit of time before the others come home. So what would you like to do?", you asked.  
"Oooh! The sequel to our favorite movie came out! You should be grateful I didn't watch it without ya! We could grab some snacks on the way home!"  
He was way too excited for you to refuse. Moreover, a cuddle session was exactly what you needed, so you agreed.  
Fast forward half an hour and you were cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket in front of the TV. Mammon had one hand draped over your shoulders and another resting on your thigh. His hands were oh so warm and his palms were slightly sweaty. It was cute that he was still nervous around you although you have been an item for quite some time. Whenever you weren't around he was boasting about it like it was his biggest achievement. However, to your face, he could barely look into your eyes as he professed his love to you. One of your hands rested on the small of his back, which unconsciously slipped under his t-shirt. It wasn't intentional, really. You just mindlessly reached for his skin while watching the movie.  
"Hey, watch it! It tickles!", he suddenly jolted.  
"Oops, my bad. I didn't even realize it.", you give him a faint smile.  
"Oh really? Ya missed me so much you couldn't keep your hands off of me, huh?"  
"Of fucking course I missed you! Hell, I was about to ask Solomon to teach me how to summon you."  
"Can't live without me?", Mammon got closer.  
"Life without you would have no meaning.", you reply hoping to catch him off guard.  
Although his cheeks heated up, his gaze didn't leave yours, which was quite an accomplishment because not only is your favorite demon shy but he really liked the movie you chose.  
"Ya know... It was hard to think of money making schemes when all that was popping into my head was you."  
"Well I'm here now.", you kissed him hastily, "Aaaaand... I might have thought of a few ways we could trick... Uhm, sorry. A few ways we could...nudge some demons into filling up our pockets."  
His eyes gleamed with desire and you weren't exactly sure if it was greed, lust or both, but Mammon looked positively hungry.  
"You're the perfect woman, you know that?"  
"Only the best for THE great Mammon.", you chuckled.  
He kissed your lips again, this time, more passionately.  
"You know, whenever I played poker in the human world, I knew I'd win everytime your pact mark lit up. That's gave me a heads up on when to fold. It was quite handy.", you confessed, "I mean, I also used some of the tricks you taught me. It wasn't exactly fairplay, but I couldn't resist.", you added.  
"That's my human. Dry their pockets. How much did ya make?"  
He grabbed your waist and pulled you into his lap with such ease it was like you weighted nothing.  
"Not too much. I mean, I don't really go to casinos unless it's with you. I just played with some friends. But yes, I did take all their money and they didn't wanna play with me anymore."  
"If you're so eager to play why don't we head down to a casino this weekend? I'll get you a dress, all you gotta do is doll up and be ready when I tell you."  
The avatar of greed seemingly ran out of patience, taking off your shirt and licking his lips while admiring the view.  
"Are you gonna make me gamble away my underwear like last time?"  
"Hey, you make it sound like I made you give off your panties to some creep!"  
You took advantage of his protest to lean in and go for the neck. In no time you had Mammon whimpering as you pressed soft kisses along his neck down to his collarbone. You licked a trail up to his ear lobe which you then bit before whispering:  
"Do you still have them?"  
To which he replied without words by reaching under a cushion and pulling out a pair of lacy red thongs.  
"Fuck... Did you use them while I was gone?", you asked breathlessly although you knew the answer.  
"I had to get off somehow...", he responded in a soft voice.  
"Did you smell them, wrap them around your cock or something entirely different?"  
"What kinda question is that, y/n!? Where'd that even come from!? Plus, it doesn't ever matter. You're here now so forget about that stupid pair of panties!"  
Any other time you'd tease him further, but today was special and you missed him. Also, you didn't know how much time you had before his brothers would come home, so you didn't press on.  
"You're right, I'd rather enjoy you.", you reached out and unhooked your bra.  
Soon his hands were all over your chest, fondling, teasing and making your head fall back in pleasure.  
Without too much thought, your hips started grinding, in search of friction.  
"Fuck, someone's needy.", Mammon stated in a low tone.  
"Ngh, can you blame me?"  
You could hear a laugh escaped his lips.  
"No, I guess I can't."  
You couldn't take anymore teasing, so you made an effort to adjust your head and grabbed ahold of his t-shirt.  
"I could just rip it off of you.", you declared in a separate tone.  
"Oi, if you break it, you buy it!"  
"So that's why you keep pampering me with gifts? Cause you intend to break me?"  
"Is that what you want, princess?"  
He knew the nickname would end you. Especially since it's been such a long time since you heard it from him. You kind of despised how willing you were to do anything he asked as long as he called you that. But at the same time it made it all ever hotter.  
"Don't make me ask again, y/n.", he added.  
"Yes, Mammon. Please, break me.", you started before pulling his top over his head.  
In doing so, you messed up his hair but that only made him look even better. Gosh, you were so weak for this demon.  
One minute his hands were on your ass and the next your panties were getting ripped.  
"Hey, but you said-"  
"I know, I'll buy you new ones.", he smirked.  
You honestly didn't even care anymore. Desperately, you reached for the zipper of his pants, pulling it down and undoing the button.  
Once again he grabbed you by the waist and tossed you around like a doll. His pants hit the floor and next thing you know he demanded you to turn around and bend down.  
One hand of his was tenderly holding your abdomen, while the other tangled into your hair. His member rubber against your entry, while his lips got closer to your ear.  
"Ready to see what you've been missing on?"  
All you could do was moan in anticipation as he aligned himself to your entrance.  
"That's not an answer, princess. If you don't tell me, I'm not givin' it to ya."  
"Fuck... Yes. Please, Mammon. Hurry up and give it to me. I can't take it anymore!"  
His reply was wordless, consisting only of filling you up. The deeper he thrusted, the more your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Damn, you missed this.  
Instinctually, you rocked your hips to match his rhythm, although it was hard to match his speed.  
Eventually, he grew bored of your sloppy moved and grabbed ahold of your hair.  
"Just sit still and take it like a good girl. Ya can do that for me, right?"  
Once again your only way to reply was to moan like a slut in heat. But you did comply and stop moving.  
"Good girl.", he praised you.  
You noticed that the more he goes without it, the more feral he becomes and less inhibited. Maybe you should start edging him when you want him to get rough.  
"Fuck, it's like you were made for me."  
You were about to let out another moan when a voice made your heart almost stop.  
"Hey, y/n, you in there?", you identified the voice to be Satan's.  
"Uh... yeah.", you did your best to sound normal.  
Mammon didn't stop thrusting into you one second, nor did he slow down his pace.  
"We're going to eat soon, so come to dining room as soon as you can, alright?"  
"R-roger that!", you stuttered.  
"Is everything okay?", Satan's tone was full of concern.  
"Mhm. All good. I'm coming soon!"  
"Is that so, princess? Ya comin' soon?", Mammon whispered into your ear.  
You covered your mouth with one of your hands, biting into it to stop yourself from being too loud and nodded.  
"Alright, be a good girl and cum on my cock."  
Oh and you did. You let yourself fall into a blissful abyss of pure pleasure where the sky was fireworks and the only music heard was your lover's pants and growls.  
He kept going, albeit significantly slower, until you retured to the world of the living. The moment he deemed you conscious enough, he turned you around and sat you down on the couch, more or less shoving his cock into your mouth. You eagerly took him in and hollowed your cheeks around his member, trying not to choke while he was setting the pace, guding your head with one hand, grabbing a handful of your hair.  
It didn't take too much effort to bring him over the edge and make him spill into your mouth. With a bit of difficulty, you managed to swallow everything and not leave any mess behind.  
In a haste, you got dressed and fixed yourself up to the best of your abilities. Unfortunately, you had to go commando this time.  
"If you had been more careful, you wouldn't have lost so much grimm. That was an expensive pair and I take interest, so you'll have to buy me two.", you scolded him.  
"Lost? Who says I lost anything? I'm the real winner here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it till the end! Every comment is very much appreciated. If you have any requests or just wanna interact you can find me on tumblr @onemistresstorulethemall 💕


End file.
